


Family group chat

by Asylum_fries



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Oneshot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_fries/pseuds/Asylum_fries
Summary: The SMH team is not the only group chat Dex is a part of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is mostly texting so the grammar is texting grammar. Hope you like it.

To Nursey: Luv u babe can't wait 2 c u

Dex pressed send and left his phone alone until he heard it vibrate. Then it vibrated again. And again. And again.

He looked at the screen. 'Sent to Nina, Mom, Cam, Kira and 3 others.' 

"Crap." He had accidentally sent the text to the family group chat. 

From Nina: W H A T  
From Mom: He accidentally texted us  
From Cam: it means he has a gf  
From Mom: leave him alone

From Kira: who u think it is??!  
From Nate: Nina started the group chat so it is some1 with M N or O  
From Nina: why isn't it under gf get it together bro  
From Levi: how do we know it's not mom, he'd say luv u to her  
From Jackie: it says babe  
From Levi: Oh right

Dex had to stop this.

From Will: No big deal was just a joke to team mate  
From Jackie: Lies  
From Will: ur 9 u shouldn't have a phone J  
From Cam: who is ur gf  
From Will: dont have 1

At least he was telling the truth.

From Mom: He'll tell us when he is ready, right Will?  
From Will: yeah thx mom  
From Mom: np 

From Levi: too bad Will is the hacker we could have checked from here  
From Will: I'm not a hacker  
From Nina: tell that to the A+ in that programing class u took  
From Kira: next time we see Will take his phone see who is closest to Nina

From Jackie: tell us if we get it  
From Jackie: is it Nicole, Nancy, Natalie  
From Cam: I bet it's Naomi from HS  
From Nina: can't be he said cant wait to c u  
From Jackie: maybe she's visiting  
From Kira: Not Naomi she's in town  
From Levi: don't forget O and M  
From Nate: what if it's under a pet name like one true love

From Will: told u it is no 1  
From Jackie: Lies  
From Nina: Lies  
From Kira: Lies  
From Nate: should b under gf  
From Will: doesn't have 2 be  
From Levi: if he didnt have a gf he wouldn't have deflected

From Cam: Will is already saying I luv u and we still haven't met her  
From Jackie: do we get 2 meet her?  
From Nate: I want 2 meet her  
From Nina: this fam is too cray 2 meet  
From Will: True  
From Mom: be polite  
From Cam: he admitted! he won't let us meet his gf cuz we r cray  
From Will: I dont have a gf I'm not lying

Dex put his phone on silent and laid in bed thinking. "They want a girlfriend," Dex took a deep breath, "I'm not going to have a girlfriend ever," "It was one thing when I was going to die lonely, but I'm not giving Nursey up." "Why can't they just accept me?" 

Nursey opened the dorm room door. 

"You were never going to die alone Dex, can you tell me what's up? Did you come out to your parents?"

"No." Dex showed the texts.

"Shit, that's bad."

"Yuh think." Dex buried his head in the pillow. Nursey scooted him over and sat in bed with Dex using his shoulder as a pillow.

"You could tell them."

"You know I can't."

"They already know me, I came over on fall break."

"They don't know you as my boyfriend."

"How do you know they won't be okay with it?"

"I don't."

"Then-"

"They just won't."

"Ok, it's not my decision and I support you with whichever choice, Poindexter." Dex sighs.

"You made me feel bad."

"Did not." Nursey kissed Dex. "Just chill."

"I hate you."

"That's not what that text says." Nursey laughed. The two were silent for a while.

"I'm going to tell my mom."

"You want me to leave?" Nursey said turning to go.

"No." Dex held Nursey's hand as if to stop him from leaving, but Nursey would never leave this ginger boy.

"Hi, Mom."

"Will, that group chat is crazy, don't listen to them, you can tell us when you want to."

"Mom, I-I do."

"Well then who is it?" She asked clearly excited.

"You can't tell anyone, not even dad."

"I won't."

"Ok, do you remember Nur- I mean Derek?"

"Yes, Will, he's the handsome young man who stayed with us last fall."

"H-he uh he's my boyfriend." Will whispered.

"Well, he seems like a catch."

"You're not mad?"

"I had 7 kids, this was very likely to happen, I'm happy if you're happy."

"I am, I'm really happy." Dex squeezed Nursey's hand. Nursey had his other hand in his hair, he may have been freaking out more then Dex. 

"Can I tell the rest of the family?"

"I just told you not too."

"Calm down Will, I was just asking." Nursey heard that and snorted, even Dex's mom thought he needed to chill.

"I'll tell them next break, Derek will be coming over," Dex quickly hurried to add, "if that's ok."

"Yes honey, just don't be surprised if all aren't accepting, I'll try to keep them polite though."

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

"By-" Dex was interrupted.

"Just a question before you go, how many times did he actually sleep in the guest bedroom?"

"Twice, but I was there."

"And by sleep I of course mean-"

"Love you bye." Dex hung up, his cheeks flushed red.

"Did your mom just..."

"Ask about our sex life." Dex answered.

"Yes."

"Yep."

"And you said she wouldn't be supportive."

"Shut up, Nursey."

"Make me." Dex took him up on his offer with a kiss. This is how most fights ended now that they were boyfriends. 

Epilogue:

"Why are we all gathered around?" Cam asked.

"This is why I made the group chat." Nina groaned.

"Not everything can be said on text." Replied Will.

"Like what?"

"That I'm dating Derek." Will had remembered to call Nursey Derek this time.

"YOU ARE?" Levi asked.

"What?" Jackie didn't really understand, but she was 9 so it was understandable.

"You're gay?" Nate asked in complete shock.

"Yes, I'm gay."

"So like, you like dicks?" Levi asked.

"Levi, inappropriate, be respectful." Will's mom yelled.

"Sorry, it was just a question." Levi replied defensively.

"You knew?" Kira asked her mom.

"Yes."

"To be honest, I'm surprised we didn't see this coming, he always looks at Derek like he saved his cat or something." Nina said.

"I guess that's one way to put it." Nursey laughed. Jackie was still confused.

"He's like my girlfriend, but better since I like boys." Will whispered to her.

"But I like boys."

"We can both like boys."

"Ok that's cool." Will ruffled her hair.

"Yeah it is, and between me and you, it's cool if you like girls."  
Will whispered causing Jackie to blush.

Cam still hadn't said anything. Everyone had left the living room except for him, Nursey, and Dex. They could hear the faint sounds of Levi being yelled at by his mom.

"I'm so proud of you," Nursey yawned, "I think I'll head up." Nursey vaguely pointed up the stairs. Will kissed him on the cheek both Nursey and Will saw Cam staring at them.

"Dude, you okay?" Nursey asked.

"Uh huh." Cam answered. Nursey just nodded and headed to Will's room.

"Cam, I get it kinda, but I'm still the same me, I've been gay the entire time."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"Chase and I have kept it quiet only being out at his house, but they reacted so calmly to you." Will didn't need Cam to tell him what 'it' meant.

"Dad still doesn't know."

"You gonna tell him?"

"Yes."

"What if he flips?"

"What if he doesn't?" Will countered. "You gonna tell mom?" He saw the scared look on Cam's face, "I'm not going to out you, but based on how loud she's yelling at Levi, I can guarantee she'll support you." 

"Yeah, I'll tell her...just not today."

"Okay, that's good." Cam just sat there thinking. "So, Chase huh?"

"Yeah." Cam blushed.

"And that sleepover you had with him?"

"Was just a sleepover, shut up Will."

"Just preparing you for mom's questions."

"What?"

"Nothing, go tell her." Will said leaving his brother to find out on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, comment, I take prompt suggestions and criticism. :-)


End file.
